


Intruder Alert

by minacmins



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Implied Jack/ZhaoZi, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, only if you squint enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minacmins/pseuds/minacmins
Summary: TangYi's mansion is in lock down and everyone is on high alert. Including a newbie member of the gang who suspects the cop that's just entered the house is the intruder the Boss has been worried about.





	Intruder Alert

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse this mess. i just can't seem to stop writing about TangFei.

When ShaoFei arrives at the front gate of TangYi's house, it takes them a few minutes to let him in.

The guard who opens the gate for him greets him politely and excuses himself for taking too long. It doesn't usually happen. After a while of dating their boss, ShaoFei's face was a familiar one for the underlings at the house and it had been a while since anyone questioned his presence.

"We're under high alert," he explains. ShaoFei nods in understanding. "Some information was stolen by an intruder."

ShaoFei is itching to ask more about the intruder and opens his mouth to do exactly that but the man quickly dismisses himself and runs back to the gate. Most of the underlings were experts at avoiding having to answer a cops interrogative questions, especially since the likes of ShaoFei and ZhaoZi were constantly around the house.

ShaoFei starts to head to the master bedroom, aware that TangYi is in there whenever the house is under high alert. It's the safest room and under incredible protection. Perfect for a crime boss to remain unharmed while still giving instructions and doing work just in case the intruder may decide to return.

As he spots the stairs leading to TangYi's room, he hears footsteps behind him. Whoever it is, they're trying to be quiet but they must be inexperienced. ShaoFei, quick with his thinking, turns the corner away from the stairs. He's going opposite the direction of the bedroom, trying to lead, who must be the intruder, away from TangYi. As he walks, he realises how empty the house is when usually it's bustling with underlings and housekeepers. They must all be working or standing guard at the bedroom, ShaoFei thinks.

When ShaoFei turns into a hallway, he enters the room farthest away, recognising it as one used for storage. He goes in and waits near the door for the intruder. Not long after, the door knob starts to turn and in comes a young man sporting a leather jacket and cheaply dyed blond hair. His outfit is reminiscent of Jack's but ShaoFei pays no mind to it as he pulls the man into a choke hold. However, the man is quick in his thinking and elbows ShaoFei hard enough for ShaoFei to weaken his hold, letting the man escape. He turns around and poses in a fighting stand. In this light and angle, ShaoFei can see his face clearly. He looks a bit familiar but ShaoFei can't quite remember why.

The man punches in his direction a couple of times but ShaoFei dodges all of it. He's about to return a punch himself when he sees it. The young man's hands are in fists, covered by fingerless gloves. Suddenly, the reason why he's familiar becomes apparent. ZhaoZi had mentioned it last week, over lunch, for the sake of keeping conversation. Jack was being pestered by a new member of the gang to become their mentor. ZhaoZi had even briefly showed him a photo of said new member. ShaoFei now realises why the outfit seems like something Jack would wear.

In light of recent information, ShaoFei weakens his punch but still lands it on the man's left cheek. Payback for the elbow. He's about to kick the man down but he must have been too distracted, because the man sidesteps him and takes a hold of his arm and pulls. This disrupts ShaoFei's balance and he falls to the floor where the man is quick to mount him to hold him down. The man raises both his arms above his hands and starts to frisk him, stopping when he finds the handcuffs on ShaoFei's belt.

The young man cuffs his arms together and makes use of a rope he found in the storage room by tying it around ShaoFei's legs and around a thick beam installed to support the heavy ceiling. He then makes sure to grab the key and stuffs it in the back of his jeans. In the process of all of this, ShaoFei is trying to talk and explain who he is. Since he's new to the house and to the gang, he must not recognise ShaoFei and just who he is to TangYi but the young man listens to none of it, interrupting ShaoFei before he even makes a sound. Not long after, there's a thick cloth stuffed in his mouth to shut him up and ShaoFei sighs in frustration. The man smiles smugly.

"Wait here, little intruder," he says as he heads for the door. "I'm bringing all of them here and they're gonna praise me for capturing you. The boss might even promote me."

As he leaves the room, ShaoFei cringes in embarrassment. _Poor kid_ , he thinks.

 

 ➷➷➷➷➷

 

He hears TangYi and his entourage before he sees them. They must all be rushing to the storage room, relieved that the underling has caught the intruder.

The door slams open and the first thing he sees is TangYi and Jack with the young man right behind them, The rest of the entourage is standing close to the door, trying to get a look at who's inside the room. When they see who it is, they have mixed reactions. Some of them are frustrated and the others look worried. Over all, not good.  
He can feel Jack's eyes on him and ShaoFei turns to Jack in time to see him mouthing ' _Fuck_ ' silently. He must realise how bad the situation is going to be for his wannabe mentee.  
Unaware of the negative reaction, the newbie looks proud, as if he's excitedly showing a bug that he had caught to his older brothers. ShaoFei is sure if he were actually the intruder, the gang would be incredibly happy but alas, he isn't.

TangYi remains silent in all of this but the annoyance in his face is apparent. He crouches down to ShaoFei and scans his body before standing up and turning to the newbie.

"Is this the intruder you caught?" TangYi's voice is calm and cold but the young man pays no attention to it and nods proudly.

"He's a cop, Boss. I think he was trying to go to your bedroom but I spooked him by following him and made him come here to an empty storage room."

"You should have let him. Come to my bedroom, I mean." Tangyi is smirking now. "I would have given him a _good beating_."

ShaoFei rolls his eyes and grunts through the rag in his mouth, indicating at his tied up legs and cuffed legs. TangYi huffs as if to say _‘Fine. I’ll stop having fun'._

In all of this, the gang is frozen outside the room, not sure of what to do.

First, TangYi starts untying the rope around his legs and gestures for the keys by holding out his hand in silence. Jack understands the request and eyes the bulge on the back of the newbie’s jean pocket and deduces that those must be the key. He takes them out, surprising the young man and tosses them to TangYi. He catches it perfectly and unlocks the cuffs around ShaoFei’s wrist. Lastly, he takes out the dirty rag and ShaoFei breathes in relief.

He’s massaging his jaw when he sees the look of confusion so openly expressed on the newbie’s face. TangYi must have seen it too because he turns to him and raises his eyebrows in question. When the newbie doesn't mutter a word, he sighs and makes an effort to ask.

“Do you have something that you wanna ask me?” His tone is annoyed. Everyone in the room means that's code for _'Shut your mouth and don't ask questions'._

“Um, yeah actually. Why'd you untie the intruder, Boss?”

Someone is gasping from outside the door and Jack is about to shush the newbie before he can say anything more but then, TangYi is smirking.

“Because, I don’t like it when my boyfriend is being tied up by a man that isn’t me,” he replies in a casual manner. "Now, if you don't have any more silly questions, I'm gonna go take this intruder and give him a _long and hard_ talking to.

TangYi then takes ShaoFei's arm and hauls him out the room. But before they completely disappear up the stairs, TangYi stops and calls out to Jack.

"Tell the newbie what he needs to know from now on. I don't want this kind of ignorant incident to happen again. If any one of you touch A'Fei wrongly, you will regret it."

 

➷➷➷➷➷

  
As the newbie basks in the information of their Boss having an intimate relationship with ShaoFei, he gets hit up the head. When he turns around in anger, he sees Jack and immediately, deflates down. The man sits down beside him on the table out in the veranda.

"What's got you so down? Is it because you punched Boss' boyfriend and now, he's definitely got his eye on you?"

"No, it's because the weather's a bit cold," he replies sarcastically but straightens up when Jack cocks an eyebrow at him. "Of course, it's because I punched him. I just can't believe he's in a relationship with that guy."

"Why? Because they're both men?" The older man crosses his arms in front of his chest and frowns. "I'll have you know, that type of mindset isn't welcome here."

The young man is quick to assure Jack that it isn't because of that.

"I can't believe it because that guy is a cop. Criminals and cops aren't supposed to get along." 

"Yeah, I guess they aren't supposed to. But sometimes, you find someone and you aren't supposed to but you still like them anyways. You can't help it. Life is just funny that way." They sit there for a moment in a somewhat comfortable silence until Jack looks down at his watch and hops down the table.  Jack pats the newbie on the back and starts heading for the door.

"Where are you going? We're still on lock down, remember?"

"I need to go grocery shopping. Somebody's waiting for me to make some kick-ass ramen."

 

➷➷𝕓𝕠𝕟𝕦𝕤➷➷

 

After the whole fiasco about the intruder is finished, everyone stays clear of the second floor.

The newbie is about to head up to report to the Boss for his night-watch shift but one of the older members of the gang stops him.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you."

"Oh, I'm just reporting to Boss. I won't be long."

"Report to me for now. Trust me, you do not want to go there."

"Why?"

"Well, the cop is up there so, wanna take a guess as to what they're doing right now?"

"..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come yell at me on twitter @minacmins about HIStory.  
> p.s. not that anyone cares lol but i'm doing a part two for 'please be my song to sing'


End file.
